


(Not)Alone on a Birthday

by Mae_Beebea



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, POV Saihara Shuichi, Sad Saihara Shuichi, Sad with a Happy Ending, Saihara Shuichi's Birthday, Tired Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mae_Beebea/pseuds/Mae_Beebea
Summary: Shuichi Saihara wakes up and doesn't want to get out of bed, he's too drained and depressed. He thinks his friends have forgotten about a special certain day of his.But is that actually the case?
Kudos: 49





	(Not)Alone on a Birthday

The soft cotton sheets wrapped around my body were the first thing I felt as I slowly woke up. It seemed as though I slept through my alarm, an unusual yet not uncommon occurrence. The small slivers of afternoon sunlight peaked through my blinds, temporarily making my eyes hurt.

A small groan escaped me as I sat up to check my phone, pulling the small device off its charger. A few texts and such..

The first notifications I saw were from Kaede, she was asking me where I was... Oh right, today is wednesday. I have school.

I looked at the time displayed in the corner of my phone's screen.  
It was already eleven..

There was no point in going to school now, even answering my texts seemed to take too much effort. Looks like another day spent in bed will have to suffice. A thought entered my mind that almost made me want to get up, today is my birthday. I hadn't been too excited for this day, knowing that all that would happen would be falling into another funk after seeing none of my friends bothered to remember. It seemed that way too, none of the texts I had received said 'Happy Birthday' or any variation of it.

I rubbed my eyes and fell back into my bed, drifting into another deep sleep..

×Timeskip×

Bzzz... Bzzz... Bzzz...

The soft vibrating coming from my phone woke me up once again. The sun was shining with even more intensity now, and it seemed falling back asleep wasnt an option. I picked up my phone and read what it was showing.

More texts from Kaede..

Kaede (8:36am): Shuichi, where are you?  
Kaede (10:56am): Are you okay? Are you having a bad day?  
Kaede (2:10pm): Please Shuichi, we're all worried...

It was now around three.. they should be out of school by now. 

A wave of sudden emotions came over me, I felt anger, sadness, worry, all at once. I was angry no one remembered my birthday, and sad about it too. I was worried none of them really liked me or cared as well..

Before I could stop them, I felt hot tears prick at the corners of my eyes. Soon I felt them cascading down the sides of my cheeks. I took in a shuddery breath, finding it increasingly difficult to take air in. A whimper escaped me as I pulled my knees up to my chest.

Wrapping my arms around the sides of my knees, I squeezed my eyes tight, trying to suppress my emotions. But the tears wouldnt stop. My head felt heavy and my throat and chest ached. I couldnt breathe, it was just so hard. 

I heard a click somewhere and the squeak of my door being opened, my head shot up just fast enough to see a glimpse of blond hair and hear the shuffling of clothes.

"SURSPRISE!-" I heard come from a large group of people. 

"Oh, shit.. Shuichi.. Are- you.. okay?" A voice asked, my vision was blurred from tears, but from the purple colors and deeper voice I assumed it was Kaito.

A pair of arms wrapped around my back, patting my on my shoulder, "What's wrong?" I heard Kaede ask, crouching down to meet my eyes, because I was still sitting on my bed.

I wiped my tears away quickly, "Ah- I uh.."

My eyes shot across the room, looking at the confused and saddened faces of Kaede, Kaito, Miu, and Kiibo. 

It seemed Kaito was really nervous, he wrapped his arms around me tighter, "I cant have my sidekick being sad.. c'mon Shuichi, what's wrong?" Kaito asked.

I couldnt get the words out, "I just.. Had a really bad day, I couldnt get out of bed. I thought.. you guys forgot my birthday or just didnt care.. sorry" I spurted out, looking at the ground. The next person to move was Kaede, she wrapped her arms around me aswell, engulfing me in a hug. 

Even Miu's usual snarky and sexual demeanor was gone. She looked really worried and so did the others. Kaede held my head in her hands, "Its okay to have bad days, Shuichi.. I know it's hard sometimes, please though, next time, can you talk to one of us? I hate the thought of you sitting in here all alone on your birthday, crying, because you thought none of use cared.. We do, so much Shuichi!" She said, looking straight through me the whole time.

I shivered, "I get it.. thank you Kaede.." 

Kiibo walked over to us, "I'm afraid when it comes to situations like these, I actually can admit I'm not the most knowledgeable. I apologize. But, Shuichi, just like Kaede said. We care for you" 

Miu nodded, "Yeah, you might be pretty stupid sometimes, but I guess we care about you and all that" she said, looking away but attempting to keep her guard up. I knew it was the best form of compliment she could give.

I smiled, taking in a deep breath, "Thanks you guys.." I said softly.

The group smiled, then, Kaito got up and yanked me with him. I fell, almost immediately. "Gah! Shuichi man, I'm so sorry!" he said, loudly. he picked me back up by my shoulders. 

My feet hit the ground and I was reminded of how nice it felt to finally stand. I felt more sobered than I was earlier, the sleepy grogginess in my head was gone. 

"I-Its all good Kaito" I told him, smiling again weakly. The group led me downstairs, "Um, by the way you guys, how did you get inside?" I asked curiously, I thought the door had been locked..

Miu laughed, "Kiibo picked the lock, we were like a bunch of perverts sneakin' in to spy on some girl" she said, her hands on her hips.

I chuckled softly "Sounds like you guys.."

"Sorry some of the others couldnt make it, Kirumi baked you a cake though!" Kaede said, giving me a medium sized box. I opened it carefully and spotted the beautiful looking dessert. My nose suddenly took in the scent of something sweet, chocolatey smelling.

"Ah, it looks amazing, I'll have to text her my thanks.." I muttered, carefully removing the cake from its box and setting it on the table. It was very delicate looking. The frosting on the outside was dark brown and perfectly smoothed. In small, white, lacy writing the words 'Happy Birthday Shuici' were written. Along with some cute lacy spirals around the words.

I walked across the room to turn on the lights, finally. Apperently the group had forgotten to do so before. The room had been subtly lit by the light of the sun before, but now it was nice and bright. I fished inside one of the drawers in the kitchen and produced a large knife. 

The cake looked so nice, I felt bad to ruin it by cutting it, but we were all very excited to eat it. I raised the knife and carefully cut it once down the middle, then once more from left to right. Finishing my cutting job, I cut the cake once more each way vertically.

Kaede nodded, "very nice, shuichi" she said quietly, reaching into one of the cup boards for plates and forks. Once we had all gotten plates and a nice piece of cake, we sat down in the living room. I had been situated in the middle of the couch, Kaito on my left and Kaede on my right. Kiibo was on Kaitos left and Miu on Kaede's right. It was a little smooshed, but that just made it even better.

"Are you enjoying your birthday a little more now?" I heard Kaito ask me softly. It wasnt like him to be quiet, so I knew he meant to be serious. 

I nodded, softly tugging the corners of my lips into a smile. "It was all thanks to you guys.. I'm so glad I have you" I told him, looking around at the people around me.

We had put on a movie and Kaede and Miu were discussing it and being rather loud, while Kiibo just listened in on our conversation. Not that I minded, though.

Kaito grinned, throwing an arm around me once again, "That's what I like to hear!" 

We all turned our attention back to the tv, losing ourselves in the movie. 

It didnt seem to get much better from here. Surrounded by friends who care, eating great cake.

And that's the best birthday I've ever had..


End file.
